Bootlegs
Series 1= These are various illegal accessories that are associated with the Series 1. Just Play Pods Small pods with the Gogo's Crazy Bones logo on it. It is sold in special boxes of Series 1. It comes with 3 figures. It is a bootleg and not official. It says to put a figure inside, press a button and it ejects out. Collection Box A cheap plastic case to keep the Gogo's inside. This was discovered on a Hong Kong shopping website. Trading Figure Game Not much is known about what this product is, but it comes with fake Series 1 Gogo's. Gallery Asianbootlegboxperhaps.png|Just Play Pods 1.0x0 (2).jpg|Collection Box 1.0x0.jpg|Trading Figure Game Screenshot 2019-10-14 at 4.48.22 PM.png|Possible Power Bootlegs with Play Pods |-| Power= There exists a bootleg version of the ''Power ''series. The figures featured in this series were from Series 1, although they have different designs. Below is a comparison of a real and a fake character. The fake Sato (shown on the left) is much taller and his legs are wider apart, unlike the official version. His arm is also not attached to his face, which means the arm has a high risk of breaking. This is typical quality of bootleg toys. Gallery Metrox123456855.png|Fake Sato SeriesA1.jpg|Real Sato Bootleg01.jpg Bootleg02.jpg Bootleg1.jpg boofleg.JPG 1.0x0 (1).jpg|Bootleg pack from Hong Kong 1.0x0 (3).jpg bootleg series1.jpg Gogos - tradera 2.jpg|Bootleg Power cards |-| Disney= Bootleg versions of the Disney Gogo's can be bought in vending machines across Brazil, at the cost of an 1 Real coin. These knock-offs come inside plastic capsules, and include both Series 1 and 2. They can be distinguished from the original ones by their slightly smaller size and poor paint job, as well as being made from a softer material. They don't have logos or numbers on their backs, and it can be inferred that there are bootleg versions of every Disney Series character so far. Gallery BootlegDisney.png|Bootleg versions of Mr. Incredible, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Bagheera BootlegDisneyCapsules.png|The capsules that hold the Bootleg Gogo's BootlegMushuSize.png|Size comparison between the original Mushu (left) and the bootleg (right) BootlegScrooges.png|Two Scrooges with different paint jobs BootlegEvilQueen.png|The Evil Queen BootlegSparky.png|Sparky BootlegPocahontas.png|Pocahontas |-| Monstruos= Newly discovered bootleg figurines from Argentina. These figures are unlike any other existing Gogo and are similar to the Nitsus series. They are packaged in Urban Toys and Series 2 packages but with the words 'Monstruos' written on them. Gallery Argentina serie 2.png Bootleg monstruos gogos from brazil.png |-| Rubber Bootlegs= These are bootleg Gogo's that are made of soft plastic or rubber and were found in Peru. Gallery Mega Simi Knock Off.png|A Bootleg of Simi, in the size of a Nestle Mega Foot Gogo, but with Cheaper Plastic. RedFireDrago2.png|Bootleg Mega Kain that is made of rubber Chologogos.jpg|A whole selection of bootleg rubber Gogo's Dicegame5.JPG|Bootleg Mega Foot Gogo's that are made of rubber 54428459 642843856146121 975488494279327744 n.jpg|Fadigo bootleg (plastic) 54411816 642843842812789 4385015219550683136 n.jpg|Fadigo bootleg reverse |-| German bootlegs= These are slightly off model versions of Sports, Buddies and Mutants that have popped up in German markets. They look like their official counterparts but have a slight different design and they are missing the Magic Box stamp on their back. It is currently unknown if they are bootlegs or official. Gallery IMG_8878.jpg IMG_8009.jpg IMG_7753.jpg|Official and bootleg comparison |-| Magical World of Gogo's= A board game with dice and tokens. It is a bootleg game and comes with bootleg Mega Foot Gogo's. Trivia *To further solidify the fact the game is a bootleg, the game comes with Spy Kids 3D glasses, which originally came with the DVD version of the movie Spy Kids 3, and Spy Kids has no relation with Gogo's Crazy Bones. Gallery dicegame4.JPG dicegame3.JPG dicegame5.JPG dicegame2.JPG dicegame1.JPG |-| KeyChain Gogos Blister X= This set of Keychain Bootlegs come with weirdly molded Gogo's with Magic the Gathering cards. Trivia *Each pack Comes with a Magic the Gathering card. *From images online only Waves 1 and 4 of the Modern Gogo's were made into Figures. *Listings of the item say theirs a total of 40 in the set. Gallery Keychain2.png Category:Unofficial Category:Bootleg